bangtan_boysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Intro: What am I to You?
Intro: What am I to You? es la primer canción del primer álbum completo de estudio de Bangtan Boys. Historia Intro: What am I to You? es la primer canción del álbum e intro del mismo. Dicha canción, es una canción escrita por Pdogg y uno de los integrantes del grupo Rap Monster. Ésta intro pertenece al género del trot coreano. En está canción, simplemente se escucha a uno de los miembros del grupo, Rap Monster. Letra |-|Coreano= Come here I’m bout to take u higher We about to set this love on fire 이런 느낌 처음이야 엄마도 못 말렸으 내 진심을 말했고 결국에는 내가 이겼으 Baby u should know u change all of my negatives to positive 가시를 세우고 있지만 볼 수 있어 너의 장미를 다시금 날 뛰게 만드는 그 사람이 너란 사실을 아직은 알 수 없겠지만 내가 전부 다 알게 할게 당신을 나 난 되고파 너 너의 오빠 다른 놈팽이들과는 달리 인정받고파 뻔한 영화 대사처럼 들리겠지만 난 식스센스 Yo I’ll be different I’ll be missin I’ll be kissin ya all the time girl 눈을 떼봐도 맘은 뗄 수가 없어 자 이제 시작이야 I’m yo 포켓몬스터 너도 맘을 주고 나도 내 맘 다 줬어 오늘이 어제보다 행복해졌어 근데 왜 근데 왜 죄인처럼 혼자 네게 연락할 핑계를 찾지 만나기 전보다 더해 애인이란 이유로는 부족한 지 맨날 단답, ㅇㅇ, 잔다, ㄴㄴ 10 바이트를 안 넘는 메시지 넌 의지를 잃은 키퍼 난 허허벌판을 달리는 메시지 그래 처음부터 이게 공평할 수 없는 게임이란 건 알았어 널 이기고 싶던 건 아니었지만 계속 지고 싶지도 않았어 조금은 달달하게, 막 깨가 쏟아지진 않아도 남들처럼 팔짱을 딱 끼고 때로는 위로와 진심을 담아서 서로를 위하는 것 니가 무미건조한 것도 understand 난 항상 너의 밑에 서 있으니까 under-stand 널 목마처럼 받치고 있는 난 아무것도 할 수가 없어. 어느새 습관이 되어 버린 썩소 넌 또, 좋지도 나쁘지도 않다고 해 내가 앞서가니? 아닌 건 아닌 건데 내 짝 있는 짝사랑 난 바래, 막 하는 막사랑 좀 잡아줘 이건 꼭 상대 없는 줄다리기 같잖아 what you say Aah baby don’t you play 니가 불길이라도 꿋꿋이 걸을게 그러니까 제발 모르는 사람 보는 듯한 눈빛으로 날 보지 마 자꾸 내가 네게 아무것도 아니던 그때가 생각나니까 What am I to you girl what am I to you I do love you crazy uh do you? 이랬다 저랬다 사람 맘 좀 헷갈리게 하지 마 자꾸 이딴식일 거면 계약서에 도장 찍자 하루에 뽀뽀 몇 번 카톡 몇 번 그래 그렇게까지 해놓으면 속이 좀 시원해질까 What am I to you girl what am I to you I do love you crazy uh do you? |-|Romanización= Come here I’m bout to take u higher We about to set this love on fire ireon neukkim cheoeumiya eommado mot mallyeosseu nae jinsimeul malhaetgo gyeolgugeneun naega igyeosseu Baby u should know u change all of my negatives to positive gasireul seugo itjiman bol su isseo neoui jangmireul dasigeum nal ttwige mandeuneun geu sarami neoran sasireul ajigeun al su eopgetjiman naega jeonbu da alge halge dangsineul na nan doegopa neo neoui oppa dareun nompaengideulgwaneun dalli injeongbatgopa ppeonhan yeonghwa daesacheoreom deulligetjiman nan sikseusenseu Yo I’ll be different I’ll be missin I’ll be kissin ya all the time girl nuneul ttebwado mameun ttel suga eobseo ja ije sijagiya I’m yo poketmonseuteo neodo mameul jugo nado nae mam da jwosseo oneuri eojeboda haengbokhaejyeosseo geunde wae geunde wae joeincheoreom honja nege yeollakhal pinggyereul chatji mannagi jeonboda deohae aeiniran iyuroneun bujokhan ji maennal dandap, ㅇㅇ, janda, ㄴㄴ 10 baiteureul an neomneun mesiji neon uijireul irheun kipeo nan heoheobeolpaneul dallineun mesiji geurae cheoeumbuteo ige gongpyeonghal su eomneun geimiran geon arasseo neol igigo sipdeon geon anieotjiman gyesok jigo sipjido anhasseo jogeumeun daldalhage, mak kkaega ssodajijin anhado namdeulcheoreom paljjangeul ttak kkigo ttaeroneun wirowa jinsimeul damaseo seororeul wihaneun geot niga mumigeonjohan geotdo understand nan hangsang neoui mite seo isseunikka under-stand neol mongmacheoreom batchigo inneun nan amugeotdo hal suga eobseo. eoneusae seupgwani doeeo beorin sseokso neon tto, jochido nappeujido antago hae naega apseogani? anin geon anin geonde nae jjak inneun jjaksarang nan barae, mak haneun maksarang jom jabajwo igeon kkok sangdae eomneun juldarigi gatjanha what you say Aah baby don’t you play niga bulgirirado kkutkkusi georeulge geureonikka jebal moreuneun saram boneun deutan nunbicheuro nal boji ma jakku naega nege amugeotdo anideon geuttaega saenggangnanikka What am I to you girl what am I to you I do love you crazy uh do you? iraetda jeoraetda saram mam jom hetgallige haji ma jakku ittansigil geomyeon gyeyakseoe dojang jjikja harue ppoppo myeot beon katok myeot beon geurae geureokekkaji haenoheumyeon sogi jom siwonhaejilkka What am I to you girl what am I to you I do love you crazy uh do you? |-|Español= Ven aquí, estoy a punto de llevarte alto Estamos a punto de convertir este amor en fuego Nunca he sentido esto, ni siquiera mi madre podría pararme Te he dicho la verdad, y al final he ganado Cariño deberías saberlo, cambias mis negativos a positivos Sé que tienes espinas, pero ni siquiera te veo la nariz Eso me hacer correr, correr y correr otra vez Puede que aún no lo sepas, pero voy a hacer que lo sepas Quiero ser tu oppa Serás reconocida, no como los demás Podría ser como cualquier frase de película, pero yo soy ”El Sexto Sentido” Yo, seré diferente, desapareceré, te besaré Todo el tiempo, cariño Incluso si aparto la mirada de ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Ahora es el comienzo, soy tu Pokémon Me diste tu corazón, yo te di el mío Hoy soy sólo un poco más feliz que ayer Pero, ¿por qué? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en escusas para llamarte? Nos conocemos incluso peor que antes, ¿no es ”novio” suficiente para ti? Tus mensajes son siempre como ”sí”, ”no”, ”lol”, ”nos vemos”; son como menos de 10 bytes Eres un portero que ha perdido su voluntad, yo soy Messi corriendo en un llanura Yeah, desde el principio sabía que era un juego injusto No quería ganar, pero tampoco quería perder Un poco dulce, pensaba que no éramos una pareja de cuento Cogiéndonos de las manos, como los demás y preocupándonos mutuamente Con sinceridad y consolación. Entiendo que seas sosa Porque siempre estaré detrás de ti, ”under-stand” Llevándote a cuestas, no puedo hacer nada Mi nuevo hábito es una sonrisa falsa No dices si las cosas son buenas, o si vuelven a ser malas ¿Estoy siendo demasiado rápido? Las cosas malas son sólo malas Mi amor no correspondido, yo sólo quiero un amor apasionado Por favor, coge mi mano, esto es como jugar a tirar de la cuerda sin rival Lo que digas, ahh, cariño tú no juegas Voy a acercarme aunque seas una llama Por favor, no me mires como un extraño Eso sólo me recuerda cuando no era nada para ti ¿Qué soy para ti? Cariño, ¿qué soy para ti? Yo te amo locamente, uh, ¿y tú? Golpeando caliente y frío, no te atrevas a confundirme Si te comportas así, vamos a hacer un contrato ¿Cuántos besos al día? ¿Cuántos mensajes al día? Yeah, si lo hago así, ¿seré mejor? ¿Qué soy para ti? Cariño, ¿qué soy para ti? Yo te amo locamente, uh, ¿y tú? Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones